A Hanover Goes to Hogwarts
by Serena S Snape
Summary: Don't ask...you really don't want to know...G
1. Default Chapter

A Hanover Goes to Hogwarts.  
  
Written by Serena S Snape  
  
Chapter one: the Letter.  
  
Chey Anna Hanover was a perfectly normal Ten year old American Girl.  
  
"Sierra! Give me back Yasmin!" The black haired, green eyed, freckle faced girl stood outside her older sisters room, tiny face screwed into an expression of fury.   
  
"I haven't got yasmin!" the Thirteen year old shouted back through the safety of her bedroom door.  
  
"Yes you do!" Chey bellowed angerly. "I said you could play with Meghan, NOT YASMIN!"  
  
Knowing she wasn't going to get her doll back, the ten year old marched angerly back into her bedroom, and shut the door loud enough to be noticed, but not loud enough to get in trouble.  
  
At Ten years of age, Chey had both a wonderful and terrible life. Between her mother, and grandparents, she was spoiled happy. But the fact remained, that behind a mountain of bratz dolls, was a very lonely girl. She still hadn't completely recovered from her parents' divorce, and living in a overly preppy older sisters shadow was maddening.  
  
The young girl flopped down on her bed, a twin sized waterbed with a princess style curtain overhead, and plenty of fluffy pillows and stuffed Scooby doos.  
  
The girl reached to the left side of her bed and fished her harry potter book from behind the bedskirt, underneath the bed. She wasn't an exceptionally fast reader, and she had no desire to be. After all, she liked to absorb what was in the book, not just fly through it and be done. She flipped the book open to the third chapter, titled "The Knight Bus" and began reading.  
  
How chey wished she could be wisked away on a nimbus two thousand to the magical world of Harry Potter. She dreamed at night of learning transfiguruation under the piercing gaze of Professor McGonagall, and praying she wouldn't be picked on in Potions, by the Professor, Severus Snape. She wished she could spend hours in the library looking up complex spells with Hermione, her favorite Harry Potter Character.  
  
For a moment, she read in silence, mouthing the words as she moved a Hedwig bookmark lightly over the page, marking the very line she was on.  
  
It was a magical sight in itself, the young girl, wearing blue jeans and a tee-shirt advertising her baseball team, reading a book that many adults were frightened to pick up from it's sheer size.  
  
She looked up suddenly from her book, to allow her eyes to fall upon the next two books in the series, gifts from her 'Granny'. They were the biggest books she'd ever seen, they even seemed bigger then those huge dictionaries that classrooms always have. With a toothy smile, she returned to her book, and reading about Harry's newest adventure, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Askaban.  
  
It took her a moment to notice the odd tapping on her window near her birthday of July Twelfth, where she would at last turn eleven. At first, she believed the tapping to be her sister, trying to bother her. Again. But the green eyed girl looked up finally, and realized the blinds were closed on her window. Quickly she got up, and expecting to see her older sister doing something obnoxious, such as tapping on the window with her braces, or something, Chey opened the blinds, and jumped back in horror. A large, beautiful owl sat on the windowsill, calmly pecking at the window. Chey looked behind her, at the door to her room, as though expecting her sister to be standing there and it to be some type of great joke. The hallway was empty.  
  
"No way." Chey Grinned, as her fingers tried to unlatch the window and allow it to open. But her fingers betrayed her, and suddenly became very clumsy. "Come on!" she squeaked.  
  
Finally the window latch released, and the girl pulled the window open. The large, creame colored owl fluttered onto her bed, letting a letter drop on the bed next to it as it landed. The letter, though chey hadn't picked it up, was addressed to her in emerald green ink  
  
"MOOOOOOOOM!" The girl shrieked, at once wanting both to run and grab her mother, pulling her into the bedroom to see the scene, and also to not take her eyes off of the large owl, lest he disappear.  
  
"What, chey?" her Mother asked, walking calmly walking down the hall.  
  
"LOOK!" The young girl shrieked again as her mother entered the room, pointing dramatically at the letter.  
  
"Chey how did that owl get in here, and for that....no, theres no way." Her mother shook her head. "you Dweeb." With that, the woman left the room, laughing.  
  
"Mom I didn't do that, it's real, he was tapping on my window, MOM listen to me!" Chey demanded, nearly in tears from both excitement and frustration, as she followed her mother. "I didn't do that! I don't know who did, but he's on my bed and that letter looks like the one harry got in Harry Potter and the Sorcerors Stone!!"  
  
"Of course it does." Her mother smirked. "Chey quit being weird."  
  
"wait mom, lemme read it." Chey dashed back into her room, grabbed the letter, and looked at the owl. "Stay, please...Don't go anywhere." She instructed the owl before dashing from the room.  
  
"Mom look." Chey flipped the letter over to reveal the hogwarts seal. "how would I do that? I don't even know how."  
  
"It doesn't look like your Handwriting, far too pretty." Her mother joked, snatching the envelope from chey's hands. Quickly the woman flipped her long black hair over her shoulder and broke the seal. Pulling the letter from the envelope, she cleared her throat and read aloud:  
  
Hogwarts school  
  
of witchcraft and wizardry  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(order of Merlin, First class, Grand sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Hanover,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.   
  
Term Begins on September 1st. We Await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
"You went all out on this." Her mother laughed, pulling out the second page, which included the school list.  
  
"Mom, even if I did, where would I get a real, live owl?" Chey demanded, motioning to her room.  
  
"This can't be real." Her mother quickly read over the information. "There's no way it could be real." She paused. "The only way you're going to Hogwarts, is if a professor shows up on our doorstep to take you to Hogwarts." Smiling, she sat down, and drew her child near to her. Calmly she handed the letter, school list and envelope back to her daughter. "Chey, it's just a book series. I know you want it to be real, but it's not."  
  
Chey nodded slowly, and walked into her room, clutching the letter in her hand.  
  
The owl, however, was still sitting on her bed, and looked hopefully up at her as she walked in.  
  
"I don't know what owls eat." Chey whispered, closing her door. "But I'm going to find out."   
  
Quickly chey rushed to her desk, and pulled out her finest set of gel pens, which included a brilliant gold gel pen. Then she tore a sheet of lined paper from her Bratz notebook, and began to write.  
  
Dear Headmaster, Or Deputy Headmistress,  
  
My mom says the only way that I can go to Hogwarts, is if a professor picks me up, she doesn't believe it's real. But I don't even have a way to go to diagon alley. Will gringotts even exchange American muggle money?  
  
Thank you,  
  
Chey Anna Hanover.  
  
Quickly she folded the letter into messy thirds, and handed it to the owl.  
  
"Um, Take this back to Hogwarts?" She attempted, smiling. The owl took the letter in it's beak, and quickly took off through the window.  
  
Over excited, Chey lept onto her waterbed, and while the bed still rolled under her, she grabbed her book, and dove back into the story. 


	2. The Professor

A Hanover Goes to Hogwarts  
  
Written by Serena S Snape  
  
Authors Note: to explain my story line idea, Cheyanna is my Cousin, younger by Ten years. I was running dry with ideas for a story, and decided, finally on this one, as I realized Chey was the absolute perfect age to be receiving an acceptance letter to Hogwarts.  
  
Chapter Two: The Professor.  
  
Chey, though extremely excited about being accepted at Hogwarts, was convinced after two weeks, that perhaps it had all been a dream. This didn't stop her, however, from being prepared, 'Just in Case'. The Ten year old began a campain of cleaning Neighbors windows, baking cookies, and even selling her entire Barbie collection on ebay. She was just making plans to mow a neighbors lawn when the large, black luxury sedan pulled up to the front of her house. She didn't pay it any attention, however, and went back to talking to the Elderly Miss Jones.  
  
"Chey!" her mother, Heidi called from the front yard some twenty minutes later, as Chey pulled weeds in the Carsons garden.  
  
"Just a minute!" Chey called back, then quickly rushed to the front door of Mr Carsons house. She rapped quickly and the brown haired man appeared at the door.  
  
"I can't finish right now mr Carson, my moms calling me." Chey quickly stammered. "Sorry." She called, as she turned to head back to her house. The man waved and went back into his house.  
  
Chey appeared back in her house within a few moments.  
  
"AHHHH!" Chey shrieked as she recognized the man seated so calmly on the couch.  
  
"Chey this is Professor."  
  
"Professor Snape!" Chey Shrieked, diving into the kitchen, which had a small section of wall that separated it from the living room.  
  
"I'm Sorry, Chey Get in here!" Heidi called, thoroughly embarrassed.  
  
"It's quite all right." The low, barely audible whisper of the potions master replied. "Ever since those ruddy books were published, I've been most unpopular with the new students."  
  
Gently, Chey stepped around and came out through the dining room.  
  
The man came into view again, and Chey realized he was exactly as she had pictured him. Uneven, Yellowish teeth, very thin lips, soulless black eyes, and long, chin length, extremely greasy hair. He was dressed completely in black, and his cloak gave a bit of a shudder as he stood, towering over the short Cheyanna by several feet.  
  
"Cheyanna, I will be your Potions Master, Professor Snape. The man gave a slight smile, as though smiles were very uncommon for him.  
  
"Hi." She gave a quiet greeting back and sat down in a very large chair opposite the chair.  
  
"I'm here to take you to Chiltons Street." The man continued. "American wizards are very uncommon at Hogwarts, so you will be arriving early to, learn, the British school system."  
  
"what's Chiltons Street?" Chey asked quickly, and no sooner had the words left her mouth then her older sister, Sierra walked confidently from her room.  
  
"Hey Mom, whos'..." Sierras voice trailed off as her eyes fell upon the potions master. "Chey!" She pulled her sister from the chair and used her as sort of a barrier between herself and the Professor. "That guy looks like Professor Snape!"  
  
"That, Is Percisely who I am, Muggle." Professor Snape whispered, in a voice dangerous enough to cause both Chey and Sierra to shudder.  
  
"Um, Mom, I'm going to be....Outside, playing with, the rabbits..." Sierra commented, backing up slowly, with a hold on chey, until she had reached the sliding glass doors to the back yard. Quickly she unlocked it and bolted outside.  
  
"Shut the door chey." Heidi instructed nonchalantly.  
  
Quickly chey closed the door and returned to her seat.  
  
"Chiltons street is much like Diagon alley, though I will not pretend to know all that is within Chiltons street. It is located in Portland."  
  
"how are we going to go to Portland?" Chey asked. "It'll take hours by car."  
  
"Then it will take hours." The man commented. "from Chiltons street we will go straight to hogwarts, pack accordingly."  
  
"Pack." The girl repeated, then everything clicked. She was going to hogwarts. She was going to live the dream she had so wished for. She was going to hogwarts!  
  
"wait." Chey said slowly, sliding from the chair onto the floor, limply. "I thought only british people went to Hogwarts."  
  
"Yes, well, the Headmaster feels you would do best at Hogwarts, and not the numberous, Highly accredited wizarding schools within the united states. As to why, I haven't a clue. You would have to ask the Headmaster."  
  
Feeling a sudden bolt of Energy, Chey raced into her room, trying to decide what to take to Hogwarts.  
  
"Are you really as mean as the books say?" Chey finally got the nerve to ask, as she sat in the back seat of the sedan the Professor drove. The two were five and a half hours into the drive to Portland, which was six hours.  
  
"What have I led you to believe thus far?" came the silky answer.  
  
"Well, you were mean to Sierra, but that was funny." Chey Grinned, brushing Yasmins hair. She'd decided to only bring one brats doll, and yasmin was her favorite. "So I guess you aren't too bad."  
  
"I can Die happy. A first year doesn't think me a monster." The man smirked, viewing chey in the rearview mirror. "so what is that doll, anyway?"  
  
"She's a bratz doll, her name's Yasmin." Chey replied happily, nonchalantly removing the dolls shoes, or rather, Feet.  
  
"Did you just remove her feet?" asked the man incrediously.  
  
"Yeah." Chey replied. "It's how you change their shoes."  
  
"Morbid." The man smirked. "So, you know of Hogwarts, do you know what house you want to be in?"  
  
Chey furrowed her brow. "My cousin, Tanja says she thinks I would do best in Slytherin, but I don't think I want to be."  
  
"Why not?" came the silky question.  
  
"Well, even if I got in, which I doubt, because I'm a mudblood, Slytherins are Evil....er...Sorry."  
  
"Ambition is frequently mistaken for Evil." The man replied. "simply being ambitious isn't evil. It is the choices you make that make you evil, or good."  
  
"This is a nice car." Chey commented, running her small hands across the black leather.   
  
"Yes, I liked the darkness of it." The man smirked.  
  
"Are you a vampire?"  
  
"Don't be stupid." Snape replied simply. "we're here."  
  
Chey looked out the window to see a quite unremarkable street, most of which was boarded up. In fact, the only places that seemed to be operating, were food shops, and even they seemed barren.  
  
"this is Chiltons Street?" Chey asked quickly.  
  
"yes." Came the simple reply.  
  
Chey quickly climbed from the car, still eyeing the street oddly. "It's all run down." She commented.  
  
"From a muggle view, yes." Professor Snape replied simply, leading the girl across a busy street to Chiltons street.  
  
Chey understood what the professor meant when they crossed the street and passed the sidewalk. Instantly, as though walking through a bubble, the street suddenly burst with life, all the shops were open, and advertising many different fascinating items, From Jasons magical Jugs, to Franz fantastic Fireworks.   
  
"Americans." The man hissed, stopping in front of a robe shop advertised "Rachaels Righteous Robes: Pop Princess Robes, 30% off!"   
  
Chey snuck a look in, and found many of the robes within the shop were sequined, or pink velvet trimmed with feathers advertising "Angel" or "Princess"  
  
"Whats wrong with Americans?" Chey asked quickly. "Those robes are cool!"  
  
"That's the Problem." Snape hissed. "Americans have always mixed things that shouldn't be mixed, money and the lack thereof, to call it Credit, muggle and magical items, and even spoons and forks." The man shook his head and continued down the path. "Give me Diagon Alley any day. I'll wager the apothocary doesn't even stock a decent beginners Potions set."  
  
With that he placed a hand on Chey's back and pushed her to walk in front of him. The young girl kept looking at all the amazing items for sale in the store, and suddenly realized how her hundred dollars wasn't going to go very far. She still had another two hundred in the bank for 4-h, but that seemed a world away.  
  
"Professor." She began, turning slightly to look at the man as they walked. "How am I going to pay for all of this?"  
  
"You are familiar with the Sorcerors stone from the first book of Harry Potter?" came the simple question. Which Chey nodded, the Professor Continued. "The Sorcerors stone not only created the elixer of life, but also turned any metal into Gold."  
  
"How does that help me?" Chey asked, furrowing her brow.  
  
"When Nicholas Flammel created the sorcerors stone, he and the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore set up a trust in Gringotts, for witches and wizards unable to purchase school things." He paused. "I withdrew enough for your school things before coming to the states."  
  
"Thank you..." Chey smiled, unsure of how to respond.  
  
"Thank the Headmaster." Snape replied icily, as though it wasn't his Fault he withdrew the money. "Now, first, your robes."  
  
"Why didn't we stop at that robe shop back there?" chey asked as Professor Snape led her into a very sterile, professonal looking robe shop Called "Robes by Richard"  
  
"The Supplies list calls for plain black robes. Not purple plush robes that say "Freak" on the back."  
  
Chey giggled slightly as she was led to a stool, and a man wearing a black turtle neck and black slacks under a brillant, silver silky robe rushed over to her. He had an electric blue tape measure hanging limply around his neck, And chey was suddenly reminded of her sister, who would certainly be calling the man "Swishy", though chey was quite unsure of what "Swishy" meant exactly.  
  
"Lets see, what school are you going to?" he asked quickly, measuring her arm length, leg length, head size and stomach size.  
  
"Hogwarts." Snapes silky reply seemed to startle the man.  
  
"Right, Hogwarts, don't get many of there's in Here, where's that located, Sweden?"  
  
"Great Britian." Snape continued.  
  
"Oh I bet it is great." The man said nonchalantly. "Now, you're a little runty to be going off to high school already. Does hogwarts take elementary students?"  
  
Chey looked over at Professor Snape, who looked as though he intensely disliked the man.  
  
"Hogwarts First years start at the age of Eleven." He replied calmly.  
  
"Wow, isn't that fantastic!" the man grinned widely. "I bet you're all sorts of excited!"  
  
"Um, Yes?" Chey smiled, raising her eyebrows in a 'oh god get me out of here' sort of way, she cast a 'help me' glance at the professor, who turned to leave the shop.   
  
"I shall go and collect your books, stay here until I return."  
  
"He's evil." Chey muttered through gritted teeth as the Professor left.  
  
"Oh he's not too bad." The man smiled, with pins hanging from his mouth. "Though he could do with washing his hair, couldn't he?"  
  
nearly an hour later, Professor Snape returned with Cheys books, apothecary ingredients and a very foul look.   
  
"They don't stock parchment." He hissed angerly. "how can they not stock Parchment?"  
  
"Well, we don't use Parchment, we use paper." Chey replied simply.   
  
"Wizards use Parchment. We'll have to stop by Diagon Alley on the way to Hogwarts."  
  
Chey shrugged as the professor dropped a load of Galleons onto the counter. Then man counted them quickly, brushed them into his money drawer, and swept out a couple of Silver Sickles.  
  
"Here you are." The man smiled.  
  
As the two left the robes shop, Chey was almost certain she heard the man give a low whistle and comment "Mmhmm, I'd love to get a piece of that."  
  
The next stop for the two was a large animal shop.  
  
"Either a Cat, Owl or Toad." The man replied simply.  
  
"Owl." Chey grinned broadly. Chey picked out a lovely snowy owl, that looked almost identical to Hedwig. She'd aways thought Hedwig the most beautiful owl she'd ever seen in her life, though now, holding her own white owl, she decided Hedwig wasn't anywhere near as pretty.  
  
"What do we have left?" Chey asked, gently stroking the owl through the cage.  
  
"Cauldron, Wand and of course, parchment." The man hissed, leading her towards a wandshop called Ollivanders.  
  
"Professor, I Thought Ollivanders was in Diagon Alley."  
  
"Check the date on the sign."   
  
Chey looked up. Makers of Fine wands since 1883ad "But Ollivanders has been making wands since 382 bc!"  
  
"That ollivanders has been. In the eighteen Hundreds, the ollivander brothers split over an argument on weither or not to use Knarl tendons in wands."  
  
"Isn't a Knarl a type of cat?"  
  
"Similar, yes." Snape replied. "Now, Go in and get your wand." He dropped a handful of gold galleons into her hands. "I shall be across the street, purchasing your cauldron."  
  
Chey stepped into the shop, which was very dark and reminded her of a very old lawyers office. Thousands of wands lined the walls, and, seeing that there wasn't an associate anywhere nearby, Chey slipped over and pulled a box from the right side wall. Inside was a pearly white wand. Chey pulled it out and calmly gave it a wave.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Chey shouted, mimicking the books. Instantly half of the items in the room were hovering at least five feet above the floor, as she hadn't pointed the wand at any one specific thing.  
  
"Eep!" a young woman, about the same age as Cheys mother burst into the room. "no Put that, put it all down."  
  
"How?" Chey asked, holding the wand up.  
  
"Level the wand." The woman instructed, standing back, with her own wand outstretched as though expecting chey to attack her.  
  
Chey leveled the wand, but made such a snap movement of it, the heavy oak desk she'd raised crashed roughly to the floor.  
  
"Sorry." Chey replied, dropping the wand back into the box.  
  
"No, let me see." The woman picked up the wand from the table and looked at it incrediously.  
  
"Very odd, very odd indeed." The woman commented, staring at the wand.  
  
"What?" Chey asked.  
  
"This wand is a special design, wrought from Sphinx mane and mother of pearl. It was created more then two hundred years ago, and has refused a witch until now."  
  
"I thought all wands are made of wood?" chey asked. The woman laughed, a strange, barking type of laugh that reminded chey of a hiena.   
  
"Heavens no, there are some that don't even have a traditional core." The woman smiled. "though traditional wands had a wooden wand, and a core of unicorn, or phoenix, many newer wands are made of metals and crystals. It is odd that this wand would choose you, when it has denied so many others." Calmly the woman handed the wand back to Chey and Smiled.  
  
"How much?" Chey asked, praying the professor gave her enough galleons.  
  
"Twenty two Galleons." The woman replied simply. Chey quickly began counting out the galleons.  
  
"Um, I'll have to have a different one." Chey commented. "I only have thirteen Galleons."  
  
"Let me see." The woman looked at the wand calmly, as though she hadn't heard chey's comment. "This wand is over two hundred years old, I think you should receive a five galleon discount for that; and since it took very little time to find you a wand, that will give you a four galleon discount. So, your grand total is thirteen Galleons." She smiled innocently. "Did you say you have enough?"  
  
Chey's extremely freckled face erupted into an impressive blush. "Thank you." She stammered, handing over the money. "Thank you Thank you."  
  
"Take care of that wand." The woman smiled, and swept back into the back of the store again.  
  
Chey stared at the wand in it's box as she left the store, shaking from her amazement at the kindness of the woman.  
  
"Ready, then?" the professor asked as chey walked into the cauldron store:  
  
Caseys cauldrons, back to school special: 15% off all school cauldrons!  
  
"ye...no." Chey suddenly realized she'd forgotten her owl back in the wand shop. She quickly rushed into the shop and grabbed her owl, and was in the process of running back to Casey's cauldrons, when a strange Snap sound erupted down the busy street, and Chey felt her muscles seize up, as though an electric current was passing through her.  
  
"Look at this, Jesse." A Tall man with long blonde hair, pulled back in a pony tail and shaved on the sides grinned mischeviously as he held a dark wand out at Chey. A second man, slightly shorter and much more heavily built followed a few feet behind him. "it's a lil' mudblood."  
  
Chey wanted to scream, but found that with her muscles, all tightened up as they were, wouldn't comply with the urge to scream. Just a few yards away, was the potions master, bending over a particurily large cauldron, unaware of the scene outside.  
  
Chey found herself being wheeled about so that she faced the two guys in their late teens.  
  
"Does that hurt, muggle?" he demanded.  
  
"Not...Muggle." Chey forced out with great difficulty.  
  
"Of course you are. You're a muggle, pretending to be a witch."  
  
Suddenly chey felt an odd release in her right arm, which was clutching her wand box. The electricity no longer surged there. Able to move only her arm, the young girl fished into her wand box with only a finger, and grasped her wand. She dropped the box, holding the wand, and slashed it at the man, forcing out with great difficulty "Stupify!"  
  
The man jumped back in surprise, and the spell released. Chey accidently dropped her owl, and the cage rolled away with a horrible screetching sound emiting from the owl.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Chey shouted again, trying to remember the spells from the book. Swish and Flick she could practically hear Hermione's voice in her head.  
  
The two guys were lifted into the air by the spell, and struggled valiantly to get down.   
  
"Put that wand away Now." A very cold, angry voice like an artic wind washed over chey. She spun around, hastily dropping the two guys on the concrete street. Professor snape loomed over her, looking Murderous. "You cannot attack people for the sheer pleasure of watching them squirm!" the man bellowed.  
  
"I didn't, they attacked me." Chey argued, but the Professor wouldn't hear of it.  
  
He led the girl back to the sedan, angerly throwing her items, save the owl and wand, into the trunk. "Get in." he growled, throwing open the passenger back door, before spinning around and rushing to the drivers seat.  
  
In silence the girl climbed into the back seat, and watched the side of the Potion masters head fearfully. This was why so many students must hate him, she realized. He didn't listen.  
  
In silence, she buckled and hung her head, feeling at once both guilty and frustrated. She had only defended herself, wasn't that all right?   
  
Finally when she'd gained enough nerve, she pulled the bratz doll from the drivers side rear seat and began brushing yasmins hair slowly.  
  
"Where did you learn that spell?" the Professor Finally demanded after some twenty minutes of silence.  
  
"The Harry Potter books."  
  
"By the gods." Snape sneered. "And I suppose you can also do the other spells mentioned in the books?"  
  
chey shrugged. "I don't know, haven't tried them." 


End file.
